vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Delaware
The flag of the consists of a diamond on a field of colonial blue, with the of the state of Delaware inside the diamond. Below the diamond, the date December 7, 1787, declares the day on which Delaware became the first state to ratify the . The colors of the flag reflect the colors of the uniform of General . The coat of arms in the center of the flag was adopted on January 17, 1777. It depicts a shield of horizontal green, blue and white stripes. On the stripes is a sheaf of wheat, an ear of corn, and an ox standing on grass, all representing Delaware's agriculture. Above the shield is a sailing ship. Supporting the shield are a farmer on the left and a soldier on the right. The state motto, below the shield, reads " ". These symbols are also included on the seal of Delaware. The current flag was adopted on July 24, 1913. During the , regiments from Delaware flew a flag which was similar to the state coat of arms on a field of blue. In 2001, the North American Vexillological Association (NAVA) surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 U.S. state, U.S. territorial and Canadian provincial flags. NAVA members chose the Delaware flag as the 20th worst flag in the running, choosing it to be 52nd of the 72. Proposals for a New Flag of Delaware Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Delaware. DE Flag Proposal lyly.png|DE Flag Proposal "lyly" DE Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|DE Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" DE Flag Proposal djinn327.png|DE Flag Proposal "djinn327" DE Flag Proposal FederalRepublic.png|DE Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" DE Flag Proposal FederalRepublic1 - edited Marmocet.svg|DE Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic 1 - Edited by Marmocet" DE Flag Proposal LeonardoP.svg|DE Flag Proposal "LeonardoP" DE proposal the professor.png|DE Flag Proposal "The Professor" DE Proposal Lord Grattan.png|DE Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" DE Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|DE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" DE Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|DE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" Delaware Flag.png|DE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" modified by Zolntsa DE Flag Proposal Delaware.png|DE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo 1" DE Proposed Flag Jack Expo 1.png|DE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo 2" DE Flag Proposal Jack Expo 3.png|DE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo 3" DE Flag Proposal Glen.png|DE Flag Proposal "Glen" DE Flag Proposal Sammy.jpg|DE Flag Proposal "Smertios" DE Flag Proposal SonofSibir.png|DE Flag Proposal "Son of Sibir" DE Proposed Flag VoronX.png|DE Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" DE Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|DE Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" DE Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|DE Flag Proposal "Graphicology" DE Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|DE Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Delaware.png|DE Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Delaware State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AuG at 1408hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AuG 2014 DE Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|DE Flag Proposal "BigRed618" File:US-DE flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-DE flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-DE flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-DE flag proposal Hans 7.png| File:US-DE flag proposal Hans 10.png| Delaware.png|Delaware State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The shield in the middle is the shield of liberty, and the plant symbolizes agriculture. The parallelogram is a crop plot. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. DE flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated Delaware state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. Delaware flag.png|Delaware flag proposal by Arminius13 File:US-DE flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Delaware flag proposal by Achaley. 08Delaware5theye.png|DE flag proposal "5thEye" Flag of Delaware (TheMaster001).svg|Delaware Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 Delaware Flag TMD.png|Delaware Flag Proposal by TechMountenDew Flag_of_Delaware_new.png|The horizontal bars are taken from the State Seal, and buff diamond from the current flag. Delaware became the first State to ratify the US Constitution on December 7, 1787; references to this historic date are concealed in the proportions of the elements of this flag design: each bar has dimensions 87x17, for the year 1787, while the mid-points of each side of the diamond constructs a 12x7 rectangle, which references the date December 7. By Libervurto. File:Delaware First State.png|Delaware flag proposal by ColinHarkins. Blue Hen 1.jpg|Blue Hen State 1 by Newresnow Blue Hen State 2.png|The Blue Hen State 2 by Newresnow de le Warr new blue.png|Up-Dated color set to reflect better the intended uniform colors. Design by Rotten Ali. DE-banner.png|DE flag proposal by Dean Thomas. Armorial Banner of the State COA DE - Colonial Blue : Three Diamonds.jpeg|Delaware flag proposed by Ken Morton - The 'Colonial Blue' of this flag represents Delaware's past, while the white symbolizes hope for the future. The three diamonds on the shield represent the three counties that make up the state, while also referencing the diamond-shaped field on the current state flag. Delaware - Aligned.png|Delaware - Three Counties. Posted by Ken Morton Delaware - Colonial Blue : Bicolor.jpeg|This was my original design for a Delaware state flag. I like the simplicity of a bicolor. The colonial blue field looks back to the past. The white field represents hope for the future via a tabula rasa. Posted by Ken Morton Delaware - Thirteen Stars copy.png|I originally posted and proposed this design as a new flag for my home state of Connecticut, but the more I look at it, the more I see it as a better fit for the state of Delaware. Posted by Ken Morton Flag_of_Delaware.jpg|Utilizes the same primary colors of the existing flag (buff and gold). Three parallel stripes represent the 3 counties, with the diamond located off-center between. Will look good displayed both horizontally and vertically. DE_PNG.png|My version of the flag by ColinHarkins. The flag simplifies the design of the current flag, updates the colors to the state colors of blue and buff, and puts a singe star in the center to signify Delaware’s status as the first state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Delaware.svg|Proposal for a flag for Delaware. Colors and basic layout taken from the shield, as are the cow and the stars. The golden discs represent the bushel of wheat and the corn. The many tiny stars are represented by three larger stars. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Delaware less is more.svg|Proposal "less is more" for a flag for Delaware. Just take all the lettering and emblems off the existing flag, and you have a unique flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Delaware less is more 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Delaware. The design of this flag is identical to my other "less is more" design, but instead of using the pastel colors from the current flag it uses their "hard" color equivalents. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Delaware - Blue.png|Part of a series of fifty state flag designs, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) DelawareNew.png|(details) Symbolism The Swedish flag Proposed designs that feature or suggest the are commemorating , a short-lived colony of Sweden that existed between 1638 and 1655. The colony's capital was in present-day Wilmington, Delaware, and settlements associated with it stretched along the Delaware River into parts of the modern states of Pennsylvania and New Jersey. The colony was short-lived, but the period of Swedish rule sets Delaware apart from other states and is still celebrated as part of the state's history and identity. The current flag of Wilmington is composed of the city seal on the Swedish flag. In 2013, the Swedish royal family visited Wilmington to commemorate the 375th anniversary of New Sweden's founding. Category:Delaware Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism